


palm readings

by comforting (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non-despair, this fic is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/comforting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Naegi-chi! You sure you don’t want another fortune telling session? I can give you a free discount, y’know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	palm readings

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net, january 2014

Hagakure is practically grinning ear to ear, cheeks tinted red and hands more fiddly than usual. Naegi was sitting at the cafeteria table, concentrating at a spot on the metallic table like it was the most important thing in the world.

“Naegi-chi!” Hagakure calls out, walking towards him. Naegi whirls his head around, wondering why Hagakure chose to approach him instead of the other way around.

“You sure you don’t want a free discount?” He waggles his brows, flashing white teeth at the ahoge haired boy. Naegi rolls his eyes, and has a confused look on his face when Hagakure sticks out his hand. After a moment, he realizes the fortune telling lingo and puts his pale hand in the older male's tanned palm.

Hagakure's hands are soft. Ticklish, almost.

Naegi gets lost in the tanned man's touch, rubbing soft circles in the palm of his hand as his eyes are closed shut. ‘ _It looks like he's actually focusing…_ ’ Naegi thought, before realizing Hagakure was softly humming. The green eyed boy opened his mouth, but to be interrupted by Hagakure’s voice. “Stay still, Naegi-chi. Don't want to have an inaccurate fortune, right?”

“Ah. Yeah.”

Hagakure continues to rub his palm, but then moves towards his wrist, upwards to his shoulders, rapidly pitter pattering against the fabric of his black coat. Naegi questions what he's doing, and Hagakure shushes him, humming ominously. His thumb glides against the soft skin of Naegi's neck, tracing his chin and cupping his cheek. He removes his hand off the shorter male's face, pausing to scoot his chair closer to Naegi, creating a loud (and awkward) squeaking sound against the tiled cafeteria floor.

This was way past palm reading.

Their soft breaths are practically tickling each other’s faces, eyes nervously meeting and fingers twiddling. Yasuhiro snaps into his focused state, rubbing Naegi’s lips, feeling the cracked surface. His cheeks have a red tint to them, but the color fades away as he glides his fingers through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. A disappointed sigh came out of Naegi's lips as the Fortune Teller removes his hand from his hair.

“Just kidding,” he smiles, eyes bright and something makes Naegi want to just nuzzle into him, feeling his slight stubble and the thought of what Hagakure's mouth tastes like.

“Huh?” Naegi blinks, and holds his breath when Hagakure pulls out a paper with his cell phone’s digits on it.

“I just wanted an excuse to see you,” he emits an airy laugh and hands the scrap of crumpled paper to Naegi, standing up to make his leave.

“Call me sometime. We could talk, or something.” Naegi’s whole entire face reddened and he nodded, jittery from the excitement.

“Y-yeah.”


End file.
